The present invention relates to the field of pneumatic headsets, particularly those which are used in the airline industry and supplied to passengers in flight to provided audio reception of one or more programs.
The type of pneumatic headset currently in use includes a generally U-shaped frame which fits under a passengers chin and supports respective ear pieces mounted on opposite ends of equal length acoustic sound tubes. The sound tubes are supported to and diverge from a common connection point located approximately centrally of the frame under a listener's chin to connect with the ear pieces. The pair of sound tubes are generally connected together upon exiting from the common portion of the pneumatic headset frame and terminate in an acoustic plug which is insertable in an acoustic sound source provided at a passenger seat location.
The problem with pneumatic headsets constructed as described above, is that they restrict passenger movement and are generally inconvenient because of the location of the acoustic sound tubes which emanate from the headset frame toward the plug. The location of the sound tubes under a listener's chin interferes with free head movement and also causes a general downward pull on the ear pieces and on a listener's ears.
An object of the present invention is to overcome these problems by providing a pneumatic headset which includes a generally C-shaped frame and associated head band connected thereto, the headband being adapted to fit on and over a passenger's head. A pair of acoustic sound tubes enter the frame at one side thereof and the tubes then separate, a shorter tube connecting with a first earpiece located on the side of the frame to which the sound tubes are commonly supported, and a longer tube extending over a passenger's head and supported by the frame to terminate at a second earpiece located at an opposite side of a listener's head. The sound tubes are commonly connected as they emerge from the frame and are also connected at their free ends to an acoustic plug as in conventional headsets.
With this arrangement, the headband supports the weight of the headset to eliminate the constant tugging downward on the frame and earpieces by the sound tubes as in conventional pneumatic headsets. In addition, by providing the sound tubes at one side of the headset, additional freedom in listener movement is afforded and a more comfortable and secure fit is attained.
In order to balance the sound radiating through the two earpieces of the headset from the longer and shorter sound tube, the present invention includes one or more sound venting ports provided in the shorter sound tube; that is, the sound tube connected to the earpiece closest the entry point of the pair of sound tubes into the frame. The porting of the shorter sound tube is accomplished by providing one or more small holes therein, either at a position adjacent the plug, or more preferably, at a position at the frame between the first earpiece and the entry point of the sound tubes into the frame.
A sound tube separator is provided at the entry point of the sound tubes into the frame to facilitate separation of the sound tubes and hold them in their separated states. The headset frame includes sidewalls and projections along the length thereof for guiding and holding the longer of the sound tubes in its path across a passenger's head. Each earpiece, in addition to being insertable onto the end of a respective tube, also includes annular projections thereon for engaging with respective annular grooves provided in the frame to insure positive holding of the ear pieces by the frame. The headband is attached on opposite sides of the frame in a manner which permits adjustment of the headband relative to the frame thus facilitating adjustment of the earpieces of the pneumatic headset relative to a listener's ears.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will be more fully appreciated by the following description of the invention which is taken in accordance with the accompanying drawings.